1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile interface device for land-mobile telephones and, more particularly, to a device for connecting a facsimile device with a land-mobile telephone circuit.
2. Related Art
Various types of land-mobile telephone sets are used as a mobile telephone, in which a telephones set installed in a motor vehicle is connected to a public telephone circuit through a radio circuit when communication is desired.
With the diversification and advancement of data communications and the complexity of human social activity, there is an increasing demand for the installation of a facsimile device in a motor vehicle as an image data communication means, in addition to the conventional mobile telephone set used as a sound data communication means.